


A Home Is A Heart To Hold

by wallacepark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, for my good friend beth, iris always wants barry... like... all the time, mini smut because im not a smut writer, okay maybe a lot more smut than i originally planned., okay... so it's becoming a lot more story than just westallen and im not mad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallacepark/pseuds/wallacepark
Summary: After Barry was released from prison after wrongfully convicted for the murder of Professor Devoe, Iris and him were unable to go back to their home.Thankfully Joe lets them stay with him and Cecile until they're able to get a place of their own. Unfortunately for them Barry and Iris have missed each other for almost two months, there's no way they're be able to keep their hands off each other.





	1. A Timer

**Author's Note:**

> Barry is cooking dinner but Iris can think of better things for him to be doing. 
> 
> Sadly that never happens.

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_.

The stupid clock was loud in the awfully quiet house. Every once in a while Iris could feel the flying of electricity trailing after her husband as he sped around the house. Although Cecile and her father, Joe left the chore of looking after the house and making dinner to the married couple Iris could think of multiple other things she'd rather be doing at the moment.

Barry has always been the better cook between the two so she wasn't mad when he told her to enjoy some television as he finished cooking.

But how can Iris concentrate on anything if the only thing on her mind is her husband?

It was nearing sunset and in a couple of hours her dad and Cecile will be back from work. Iris and Barry haven't had some time alone in a long time and if they come back the likelihood of her and Barry having any time to themselves would fly out the window.  

"Barry!" She called out.

"Yeah?"

"How's dinner coming along?"

There was a pause for a second or two then he answered. "Almost done. I just have to clean up whilst the chicken finishes roasting."

Iris twisted her lips as she sighed. "Hey, Babe? Could you come here real quick?"  Barry sped into the living room drying his hands.

 He got closer to the couch. "What's wrong?"  His forehead was glossed in sweat from the heat in the chicken which moist his hair giving him a rough messy look. Iris liked that look.

Iris bit her lower lip as she stood from the couch. She walked over to Barry who suddenly dropped the hand towel, his hands in sync with hers as they reached for each other. Iris pulled him to her by the collar of his shirt, her face inches from his. She hovered her lips over his teasingly, her hot breath against them sending chills down his spine.

Iris pressed her lips hard against his hungrily as she pulled him closer to her.  His breath hitched in his throat as his hands fumbled to remove her t-shirt.

Her small fingers quickly undid all the buttons on his old plaid t-shirt and removed it. She huffed in disappointment when she saw he had another layer underneath. _Gosh sometimes she hates his layering of clothes._

None the less she pulls off his grey shirt and kissed him again. Iris devoured his pink lips that oddly tasted of wine (he probably took a few sips whilst cooking she thought), her hands feeling up and down his bare chest. She loved the feeling off his smooth skin under her finger tips.

Slowly Iris guided him to the couch and pushed him down before carefully straddling him. Her lips were no longer on his but now leaving a trail of sweet wet kisses down his neck.

Barry let out a soft moan. Whilst one hand caressed her waist the other squeezed her ass. His eyes glossed over with lust as Iris continued to suck against his soft spot, moaning in pleasure.

She teasingly ground against his hard cock, her eyes intensively looking up at him as she did so. Barry's stomach churned as he tried really hard to suppress but he couldn't. Not when Iris was on top of him like this.

So he decided to change that.

Grabbing her waist he swiftly changed their position to top her. His hands moved along her body, from her behind to her chest then back again. He undid the clip in her bra and pulled it off. Then he cupped her breasts and began to stroke them, rubbing her nipples just the way she liked.

Iris moaned arching her back and clenching herself. Barry saw this then moved one hand to the space between her legs. "It's okay, I got you." He whispered in his sexy hoarse voice. His hand travelled down the soft pyjama shorts  she was wearing and instantly felt the soft wetness of her. His cock twitched.

Just when his finger began to softly and teasingly rub against her clit the annoying dinging of the cooker timer.

Barry huffed as he hung his head low. "I -"

Iris grabbed his cheeks to make him face her. Her eyes were filled with want and lust, desperate for it.  "Just five more minutes Barr."

"Babe, you know we won't be done in five minutes."

"Barr-"

"The food - Joe's gonna kill me."

Iris dropped her head, defeated. She pouted and looked away. "I'll be right back, I promise we can continue from where we left off."

"We better." Iris said with teasing anger. Barry kissed her cheek before dashing off to the kitchen. Iris sighed. Another disrupted moment between the two married couple. _Why does the universe hate them so much_? She wondered dramatically.


	2. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry just wants to please his wife but there are some complications. 
> 
>  
> 
> Though they finally have their moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some insane amount of smut

 

Iris picked up her glass of red wine and took a sip of it. Her eyes scanned the people around the dinner table then paused at Barry. He was sitting in front of her occasionally looking up at her through his long eyelashes.  She could tell from the look in his eyes he was feeling her foot against his thigh. She smirked.

Cecile and Joe were also sitting at opposite ends, equally sharing looks but half amused ones. "So, what are you guys planning to do now that Barry's out of jail?" Cecile asked.

Barry replied, "Probably clear out the loft, we've talked to the real estate, we're putting it back on the market."

Cecile raised her eyebrow. "Really? Where are you going to live?"

"We were thinking about moving in with you guys."

Joe and Cecile looked at each other, a look of comedic shock on their faces. Joe cleared his throat as he said, "You guys think that's a good idea? I mean you two just got married, we want none of that newly married nonsense in our faces."

Iris laughed shortly looking a bit offended.

"Joe!" Cecile said equally surprised.

"I'm sorry but it's the truth. When you get married things happen, things that shouldn't happen with parents in the same house."

Barry chuckled shaking his head. "I'm just kidding Joe, we're actually planning to buy a house soon."

"Oh, that's nice." Cecile commented. "Though the loft will be missed, it was so lovely."

"Yeah, we had some pretty good memories there." Barry said winking at Iris whilst hiding a smirk behind his glass as he took a sip.

Iris blushed. "No matter how great the loft was, it's far too traumatizing now with everything that's happened. I don't want Barry to go through that." She gave a small reassuring smile to Barry who nodded in gratitude. "Besides, now that we're married there's hope in sta-"

Iris was cut off by their phones going off. It was Cisco's panic button. "I guess we're off then." Barry flashed over to Iris then Flashed her to Star Labs.

They were both met by Cisco and Caitlin standing in the cortex. "Guys! There's someone on the roof, it looks like Becky but we can't be sure."

Barry changed into his suit in a flash then sped off to the roof. Iris cursed as she tied her converses that Barry picked up on the way then grabbed her gun. "Alright, Cisco breech us there. Caitlin, we might need the stabilizer collar gun -"

"On it." Caitlin rushed into the med bay where the gun was last seen and grabbed it. Cisco created a breech onto the roof and they all walked through.

Iris stood behind Barry her gun locked and ready. Standing in front of Barry was Becky Sharpe, except she didn't look as perky and innocent as she once did. Her attire was different, darker and the way she walked back and forth in front of Barry screamed villainous. Putting one and one together Iris knew it was Devoe's doing just like with Dominic.

"- You're a good man Mr. Allen."

"A good man you tried to put behind bars."

Becky shrugged. "What can I say? I had a plan for you and you accomplished it."

"You wanted all the bus metas right where you wanted so you could steal their powers." Barry said, "And you used me to do it. Well you're not going to be successful with that anymore, I will stop you - we all will and when we do, I promise you won't see it coming."

Becky smirked with a pause. She stepped closer to the Flash and whispered, "If you think you can beat me just like that, you're very wrong Mr. Allen. My mind, my powers you can't stand a chance against me. I am quite literally a GOD."

Iris side eyed to look at Caitlin who was already just as irked by it as she was. Any villain who refer to themselves as GODs are always the hardest to beat. But it's not impossible. They've done it before.

Barry scoffed. "We've dealt with people like you before, they call themselves GODs but underneath all of the villainous speeches and crazy plans they're still men. Men we put always beat."

Devoe nodded. "I assure you Flash, you haven't met someone like me. You'll never be able to stop me or Marlize."

"Good to know, now this is the part where I do the exact opposite of that and get you locked behind bars where you will never see the day of light ever again."

Devoe tsked, shaking _her_ head. "No this is the part where I bid you goodbye and tell you to live out the rest of your days, it'll be the last time you'll be seeing your friends and family. Not long before my plan comes together and you are no longer able to be with them."

Devoe walked back to his chair then leaned against it. "So long Team Flash." With a press of a button he disappeared.

Barry turned to the others and Cisco created a breech back into the lab for them.

"I don't understand why we didn't stop him right then and there. We had the chance."

"He didn't want us to stop him yet, this is a game to him." Barry answered as he took off his gloves. "A long tiring game that he wants each and every one of us to be part of. He knows everything about us, our families and friends. He could hurt them if we don't play along."

Iris crossed her arms as she stood behind the desk. "We can't risk it."

"I don't exactly have any family, if he killed my mother he'd honestly be doing everybody a favor." Caitlin said running her hand through her hair. The others gave her a look of disbelief that she even said that and she shrugged. "She's a total bitch and everybody knows this. Though I guess not all your families are like her."

Iris shook her head. "My dad and Cecile, Wally... we can't risk putting everyone we care about in danger just to end Devoe quicker."

Barry sighed. "I guess we gotta put on our poker face and play the game."

* * *

 

He laid there with his arm around Iris who rested her head on his chest. He traced invisible patterns on her back as she did the same on his chest trying to be in sync. Barry couldn't help but smile.

"Those patterns.... they seem familiar." He whispered.

"I think they are. Barry do you remember the moment you got out of the speedforce? You  were at CCPD drawing on the walls."

"I can't remember that." He told her.

Iris looked up into his eyes. "What if it's important? The speedforce must've given it to you for a reason right?"

"I don't think the speedforce does anything without a reason."

Sitting up Iris turned on the bed side lamp. "We need you to remember those symbols and what they mean Barry. They could be crucial to how to stop the Devoes."

"Or it could be a complete waste of time or even worse; something bad."

Iris placed her hand on top of his caressing it for comfort. Whatever the speedforce did to Barry he was not willing to go back to it. She can tell that it scarred him even subconsciously without remembering. Or maybe he's forcing himself to forget about it to conceal the trauma he faced. Either way Iris knew the dialect was something important and the speedforce wanted him to know this.

 "Barry... you have a connection to the speedforce, don't you think you deserve to know what it wants you to know?"

Her husband looked over at her then sat up to level with her. He brought his knees to his chest and sighed. "I guess you're right. But how am I supposed to understand something I don't remember?"

"I have images of the things you wrote, we'll work on this together to find out what the speedforce wants okay?" Barry nodded. "I love you."

"I love you." Barry leaned in to kiss her. When their lips connected he leaned deeper laying her down until he was on top of her. Like magnets his hands found their way to her breasts cupping them gently.

Despite wanting to go further into it Iris pulled away. Barry continued to kiss her jaw trailing down to her neck. "Barry -" She moaned out. "Barr, no. We can't."

"What?" Barry looked at her instantly, eyebrow's knitted together. "Why not?"

"Because this is Wally's bed. He'll kill us."

"Wally's gone."

"Barr-"

Barry pouted. "Fine." He got off her and laid back down. "It seems so long since we last had sex."

"We had sex this evening Barry."

Her husband checked his watch then looked at her. "That was almost seven hours ago. I want you." He whispered as he placed a kiss on her shoulder. "I need you... a lot."

Iris' breath hitched when she felt his hand on her inner thigh caressing it softly. Iris would be lying if she said she didn't want him at the moment. But the place and time - it was so wrong. Cecile and her dad were already sick of being all loud during the day but to not let them sleep at night would be horrible.

Barry's forefinger locked around the thin string of her lace panties pulling at it. He leaned closer till his lips were against her ear and he whispered. "I want to feel you, I want you to feel me. I want to taste you, I want your scent and taste on me till I can't breathe." He rubbed his two fingers against her, making sure to stimulate the pleasure she deserves.

Iris' hand clasped around his but she didn't remove his hand. She was unsure whether to stop him or let him continue. "Barry...I need - I -"

"Yes..?"

"I need... water." She removed his hand and sat up. Barry's mouth parted slightly shocked at her. She had a small teasing smirk on her face as she got out of the bed and pulled on her mini satin robe.

Barry huffed as he watched her walk out. He loves Iris, always has. If he didn't he wouldn't have married her. And one thing that comes from loving someone so much since before you ever knew what love meant is knowing every single thing about them.

But one thing he didn't know about Iris until they started dating is how much of a tease she was, sexually  that is. He guesses that's something you only find out when you're romantically and sexually involved with someone. It was still an experience to him even if they're married, and he guesses there's one thing he loves as a scientist and that's experimenting.

Getting up from the bed Barry quickly made his way out of the room and followed Iris downstairs. Like he suspected he found her in the kitchen with a glass of water. She leaned against the counter catching her breath.

Barry leaned against the door frame and tilted his head to look at her. "I love you,... Y'know that right?"

Iris lifted her head and a small smile stretched on her face. "Always. I love you too."

Walking over to her Barry took the glass of water and placed it in the sink beside them then cupped her face gently, brushing a loose strand of hair from her face. "And I would like to show my love and appreciation for you every minute I can get,"

"Then do it." She whispered, her breath hitting his wet lips.

 Slowly Barry leaned in and kissed her. Iris was quick to return the affection, her hands reaching to run through his hair. He pulled her head back in the perfect angle to deepen the kiss.

Barry picked her up in one swift movement and wrapped her legs around his waist. The kiss got more passionate as their tongues dominated each other's mouths. Gently Barry placed Iris on the counter then pulled off her satin robe. His mind ran to times they would do this in their loft kitchen - or pretty much everywhere, he completely forgot where they were and it seemed like Iris did too.

Iris ran her hands down his back feeling every inch of him as Barry began to kiss her collar bone. He shifted his hand from her waist down to her thigh squeezing it slightly.

Pulling the soft half wet fabric aside Barry began to slowly rub her into pleasure. Iris moaned as she rocked her hips and pulled him closer to her. Her heart began to race as she felt her walls clench. She wanted him so badly.

She breathed him in as she tried to steady her breathing, her nails clawing at his back.

Barry slipped two fingers into her and carefully pumped in and out. He curled his fingers to intensify the feeling and to hit her G spot. The sensation hit Iris in every inch of her body, She could feel his long fingers so deep within.

Iris threw her head back moaning deeply as Barry began to pump faster into her. Barry kissed her exposed neck, sucking and licking at the spot between her collar bones.

Reaching down Iris rubbed her clitoris to intensify the feeling. He was doing wonders to her.

He added a third finger causing Iris to groan in pleasure rocking her hips to match his rhythm.

"Barry, I need you. Please-"  She cried out. Her other hand pulled on his basketball shorts pulling him closer to her. She then slipped her hand into his shorts. She could already feel his hard cock against her hand and it made her shiver at the thought of it in her.

Barry moaned at her long nails scaling his length but he shook his head and focused on his wife."Cum for me baby,-"

"I'm almos- Ohh, I - AGH! _Barry!_ "

Barry could feel her shaking and clenching around his fingers as she released with a loud moan. Barry swallowed her moan in a kiss to keep her quiet. She chuckled into the kiss realising where they were. "Oops, sorry."

"It's fi-"

"Oh my god - what the-"

"DAD!" Barry's head whipped around in time to see Joe walked straight out of the kitchen as quick as he came. His heart suddenly dropped into his stomach.

"Fuck," He cursed. "Oh my god, we're dead. Joe's going to kill us."

Iris grabbed his cheeks to look at him. "Hey - we're grown up and married, he's not gonna kill us for having sex."

"Iris this is bad." He whispered.

She light heartedly rolled her eyes. "No it's not babe, just chill okay? We're fine. - now are we going to take this back up stairs or? I think it's your turn."

"But Wally's bed remember?"

She shrugged. "We'll change the sheets tomorrow, he'll never know." She told him. "Besides I don't think it's best to start something like this and leave it there, do you?"

Barry smiled whilst she leaned closer to kiss him. "No, it's definitely not."


	3. God Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris find a way for him to remember his time in the speedforce and Iris gets a strange visit from someone she's rather not talk to.

Iris watched Barry intently with her cup of tea in her hand as he hunched over the pictures she printed out for him. After Barry agreed to take a look at what he wrote the day he came out of the speedforce Iris had the pictures she took printed out for him. He sat there in the same spot for almost an hour and a half trying to remember and understand what the symbols mean.

She can tell it's stressing him out and as much as she would love to take his mind off it for a bit he was too far into it. He was stubborn.

Noticing him rolling his shoulders cracking his tired aching bones Iris placed her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it slightly.  He moaned in satisfaction. Then placed his hand over hers to signal his appreciation.

"You know Barr, we can take a small break. It's not going anywhere."

"Neither is Devoe and I doubt he's taking any breaks Iris." He mumbled. She can hear the frustration in his voice.

"Barry, look at me." He does just that. She holds his cheek gently and caresses it with her thumb. "You don't need to over work yourself for this. You deserve to rest."

"It's only been almost two hours Iris. And I'm the only one who understands this - or should be able to, it's not like anyone could help."

She sighed. She knew he wasn't going to budge no matter how hard she tried. Instead she gave in. "Alright, fine. What have you found?"

Barry shrugged. "Not much. Or at all actually. It's a bit hard trying to translate a language that nobody knows."  He said as he scooted closer to the arm of the chair where she was sitting. He held the paper in front of them and continued. "I think this symbol, which reoccurs quite a bit, means something - something important, maybe a name or something. But I just - it's on the tip of my tongue but my brain is completely lost to it."

"Maybe it's a map." Iris suggested.

"A map? To what?"

"I - don't know. But think of it like a manual. Manuals help create something right? What if whatever this is it's like a big manual into stopping Devoe, or understanding the speedforce."

"That makes sense but I wish I could just - find a way to ..."

Iris raised an eyebrow as she looked at him. "What are you thinking?"

Barry grinned at her and stood up. "I think I know a way to figure this out!" He exclaimed. "I was thinking about memories - there are different types, long term and short term. The ones we have in the front centre of our minds are long terms, things we never forget but there are short termed ones that we either always forget or never remember. What if I can extract those memories?"

"You can find out what happened in the speedforce."

"And better yet, I can translate _this_."

Iris nodded. "Okay, but how will you be able to do that? Is it dangerous?"

"I hope not. Remember the time when we used the cerebral enhancer to take away my memories? What if we retrieve my memories instead?"

Iris' face faltered and she pushed her hair behind her ear then sighed. "Barry, it _is_ dangerous. Last time you lost your memories almost entirely, and that was just blocking the path to the cortex. What if this time something bad happens to you?"

"Iris, something bad is always happening to us. But if this is a way to stop that from happening we gotta try."

Iris gulped without making eye contact with him then nodded. "Okay."

Barry smiled as he kissed her forehead then grabbed his phone from the table. "I'll just call Cisco and Caitlin, Tell them to find any safe way for the procedure." When Iris nodded in confirmation he walked to the kitchen to make the call.

Pursing her lips together Iris thought of whether this was a good idea or not. Barry had just came back from  Jail, and before that, the speedforce prison. How will they know this procedure won't kill him. They can't lose him, the city needs him  - she needs him.

Nonetheless Iris decided to put her hope in him and pray to God he doesn't get hurt trying to get back his memories. Sitting down on the couch she grabbed the laptop from the coffee table and logged on.

* * *

 

Putting the last grocery bag in the trunk of the car Iris closed the door shut. Her heart almost jumped out of its cage when she saw the reflection of the woman behind her in the back windshield. Iris quickly turned around to face her.

Marlize Devoe stood there with her hands in her long winter coat and her icy emerald eyes staring down Iris. "Mrs West-Allen."

"What the hell are you doing here? Are you following me?" Iris snapped coolly. The rage she held for the Devoes were incredibly high, it took all in her to stay calm and not give the woman that had her husband locked up a piece of her mind.

"Please, let's not be hostile to each other, I'm sure our husbands do that fine without us." She responded.

"You had my husband arrested and thrown in jail for something _you_ did. So don't try to tell me to be civil."

Marlize scrunched her nose as she furrowed her eyebrows. "I already have a restraining order against your husband Mrs West-Allen, I don't think it would be best to get one against you. Especially not now."

"Why is that may I ask?" Iris asked with a clenched jaw.

"Because I need your help."

The phrase came as shock to Iris. She hadn't even dreamt about the flash's enemy, her enemy coming to her for help. It made her wonder what kind of help a genius like Marlize would want from her.

Iris crossed her arms. "And say you asking for help is even genuine why should I help you? After everything you did to my family, my team."

Marlize flared her nostrils then answered. "It depends on the fate of humanity Mrs West-Allen." She looked down briefly, taking in a shaky breath. "My husband is losing his mind."

Iris stared at her, her response felt foreign coming out of her mouth. Iris scoffed with amusement. "I think the word you are looking for is lost, as in already _lost_ his mind. And so have you."

Marlize shook her head as if to convince Iris of otherwise. "No, I have simply followed the plan we made. To greater this world. But my husband has lost his way."

"Oh cut the crap Marlize, we all know how evil you are. Especially after the show you put on to send my husband away."

She held the tip of her tongue against her upper lip as she processed the voice of pure hatred Iris used to match her expression. "Like I said it was supposed to be all part of the plan. Iris I was not lying when I said the world is beyond your husband and Clifford and I intent to fix it."

"That is bullshit. That's what they all say before they try to take over the world, killing anyone that get in their way. You're just another villain we have to face and believe me Mrs _Devoe_ , whatever you have planned will come to an end." She turned and walked to the side of her car. But what Marlize said next stopped her in her tracks.

"Clifford killed a man."

Iris turned to her and raised an eyebrow , "So what? He's killed the bus metas, you didn't care then, why would you care now?"

"The metas are not dead, they're simply powerless now. But Clifford killed a man who had nothing to do with our plan. He killed in cold blood."

"Oh you suddenly grow a conscience?"

"I'm telling you this wasn't the plan. We were supposed to do better things in the world, educate people, end world hunger and such. His mind is literally the blueprint to building a better world, a world ridden of illness, a safer place." She sniffled as she looked up to suppress the tears from falling out of her eyes.

"So please amuse me, what did the metas and Barry have to do with the plan?"

"Each meta has only one gift, and since Clifford was struck with the power of knowledge he couldn't possess the powers to bring our plans to life. But the others did. Animating armies, enlarging them, manipulating technology to help build everything. If Clifford possessed all of those powers he would be able to finish what we started, but lately he seems so power hungry for something else."

"And Barry?"

"Mr Allen's powers would've helped us speed up the process before it was too late." Her tone lowered to almost a whisper, Marlize was stripped naked before Iris as she cried.

Iris furrowed her eyebrows. "Before what was too late?"

"Before - before he died." She let out a small sob.

Iris stared at her as she pieced everything together. She came up with the conclusion that they were trying to find a cure for ALS for Clifford.

"So why do you want my help?"

"I need you stop him. Before he harms anyone else, or worse himself."

Iris nodded. "Fine but you're going to help." She gestured her to get in the car with her head but much to her surprise Marlize shook her head.

"I can't, Clifford will be monitoring your every move. If he sees me with you I - I'm not sure what could happen."

"We'll protect you."

She resisted again. "It's much too dangerous, I'm sorry. It was hard enough following you without being traced Iris, I apologise but you must do this without me." Marlize said with a low tone. "Whatever you do make sure he doesn't see it coming."

When she turned to leave Iris called out, "What happened to doing what's necessary for your husband Marlize? What changed?"

"Killing changes people Iris. I do not want blood on my hands. My husband has long been gone. What's left is something far scarier than we could imagine. God knows what he's capable of." She replied firmly. Her voice quaked a bit, still traumatised by the looks of it. "The real Clifford would not want this, I know that. This is the devil in him doing his deeds."

"Funny, Clifford referred to himself as God, not the devil."

"What's the difference? Like I said, _God_ knows what he's capable of."

With that Marlize walked away leaving Iris standing there by her car in the parking lot.


	4. An Unlikely Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Flash Team come to a dead end in their attempt to give Barry back his memories from the speedforce, Iris suggests a new crazy plan. She knows nobody is going to like it but it's all they have left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh more of my two female faves. Gosh I wish the writers could bless us with scenes like this. 
> 
>  
> 
> [+ comedic lines for caitlin because girlie has a hella big stick up her ass sometimes. Well at least not in s4, which I like]

Iris looked around at her team who gave her looks of uncertainty. After her encounter with Marlize she went straight to them and told them what Marlize had told her. If she didn't know better she would think they didn't believe her.

"It's not that we don't believe _you_ , Iris - it's just _can_ we believe Marlize? I mean she did pretty much send an innocent man to jail to help her husband." Caitlin stated giving an awkward look with a shrug. "I don't believe she would ask us to stop him."

"She was upset guys, I wouldn't try to help anyone who tried to hurt this team but I believe she doesn't want to hurt anyone else." Iris told them. "I mean it's not like we weren't going to stop Devoe in the first place, now we just have more help."

"Yes, but you said she didn't actually want to help."

Iris nodded turning to Cisco. "Cause she's scared that Clifford would hurt her if he knew. I mean she's already put herself at bigger risk talking to me alone, Devoe can read minds now, if he finds out she's trying to stop him - I don't want to know what he would do."

"You're right. But Marlize is - smart, smart enough to deceive us or keep herself safe." Barry said. He crossed his arms and stepped towards the table Iris was standing beside. "It doesn't matter what Devoe has planned, he's always 5 steps ahead of us. We need to start making our own plans, creating machines and technology to stop him. It's now or never."

"Agreed." The team said.

Iris looked at Cisco with curious eyes. He raised an eyebrow.  She had an idea but she had no clue if they could execute it.

"What's on your mind Iris?" Caitlin asked noticing their exchange.

"I was thinking, we know that Devoe has the powers of the bus metas right? When, because eventually you will, you face off with Devoe you will all need to prepared for anything he has up sleeve. We need a way to catch up with those 5 steps." She said.

"How do you suggest we do that?"  Cisco asked.

"By creating ways to defect his powers. Remember when Barry had to save my dad from Grodd and you made him that helmet to stop Grodd from controlling him? Well his powers and Dominic's powers are almost the same, they're linked with telepathy so what if you altered the helmet so Devoe can't read our minds?"

"I liked it!" Cisco exclaimed.

"Until the devices are made, let's talk how we're gonna get my memories of the speedforce back. Have you guys found a safe way to do it?" Barry questioned.

Cisco and Caitlin shared a look then shook their heads. "Barry, we can't enhance the cerebral machine to work the way you want to. It's possible to block the chain to stop memories from being stored but it's not as easy to retrieve them. I'm sorry, it would completely fry your brains." Cisco told him. He grabbed his tablet and put on a programmed visual on the display computers.

"This is what you would look like if we used the machine to access your memories." The test dumbie strapped into the machine began to seizure immensely before his brains completely melted within his skull. Iris cringed at the graphic visual then turned to Barry who sighed. "It's too powerful." Iris caressed his hand comfortably.

"Is there any other way for it to work? Maybe lower the magnitude and power? Anything?"

Cisco shook his head.

"Think of it like a popcorn bag inside a microwave." Caitlin stated, "It goes _pop, pop, pop, pop, pop_ and the corn starts changing shape and matter within. The corn is your brain and eventually.... well you get it. You die."

"Graphic." Iris mumbled.

Barry looked defeated as he rubbed his face in frustration. It wasn't comforting knowing the meta they had to face was a mind reading super genius who was always a trillion steps ahead of them, having no clue how to stop him was insanely upsetting.

"Don't give babe, we'll figure a way to get your memories back. I promise." Iris whispered to him.

"I don't think we can. Iris we've tried, we're losing this."

"No, we're not. The war has barely began. We can't give up." Barry diverted his eyes and nodded even if he didn't believe it. "Have you tried asking Jay?"

Barry bit his lower lip and nodded. "Yes. He said he can't help with it. There's no hope."

Iris grabbed his hand again and caressed the back of it with her thumb softly to calm him. "Yes there is. We can ask Marlize for help. She's a genius scientist working with a man who's knowledge is unlimited. I'm sure she knows something."

"That's a bad idea Iris." Caitlin said.

"It's all we've got." She replied.

* * *

 

The small coffee shop at the end of the street was busy. Up Town itself was pretty busy during lunch hour but thankfully Iris was able to score a table and two cups of coffees before it became over crowded.

The coffee shop was the only place Iris could find that Marlize would always go to without Devoe so there was a larger chance of her being there during rush hour. Iris had help from Cisco to hack into her planner on her phone which was surprisingly easy and were able to find out most of her dates and plans.

Iris' head turned up at the sound of the bell over the door ringing as someone walked in. Just her luck it was Marlize that entered. Iris raised her hand slightly to grab her attention before she walked to the counter.

The look on her face gave Iris the feeling that Marlize wasn't the least bit surprised seeing her there. Or maybe she was acting far too cool.

Marlize made her way to the table Iris was sitting at and slid down in front of her. "My my West-Allen, we really should stop running into each other like this. Who knows what Mr. Allen might think. Now what the hell are you doing here?"

"What? A woman can't grab a coffee on the way to work?" Iris raised an eyebrow before sipping on her drink. She then gestured to the cup in front of Marlize and continued, "Go ahead, I ordered your favourite."

Marlize scoffed as she crossed her leg over the other. "You don't know me." Iris stared with amusement as Marlize grabbed the cup and sipped it. "So what? You came here for a test tasting or is there actually a reason for this unexpected meeting?"

Iris smirked knowing that with the change of subject she definitely got her order right. Which she was just as surprised at seeing there was no need for hacking to guess her favourite drink.

"How are you? How's Devoe been treating you?"

"Mrs. West-Allen that is none of your concerns. I can handle my own." Marlize replied coolly then folded her arms and leaned on the table. "What do you really want?"

"You wanted to form some sort of alliance to stop your husband if I'm not mistaken. I think alliances are a two way thing-"

"You want my help." Marlize put together then huffed, "Look I told you I can't help you, it's not safe."

"I know-"

"No you don't. Clifford is easily the most powerful person on earth at this rate, I've done enough already by betraying his trust, what do you think would happen if he sees me with The team Flash? Do you think he'll give me a big hug and kisses till I drown in them or?"

Iris clenched her jaw. She understood the dangers of Marlize working with her but what other option do they have? She's expressed to her that they would protect her but it wasn't enough for the British woman, it almost makes Iris wonder if Marlize even wanted to stop Clifford.

"Listen to me, you said you wanted us to be the ones to stop him but we can't do that without you. You're admittedly a very bright intelligent woman who has almost everything Devoe does. He must've shared something with you, we just want you to use your brain to help us."

"You know Devoe said the same thing, that he can't do this without me-"

Iris leaned closer and told her in a soft tone, "That's because it's true Marlize. Clifford Devoe may be a super master mind but you are the work behind the plans, you bring them to existence. We just need you to do that to help us."

Marlize stared at her with those big green eyes shimmering with light unshed tears, she doesn't plan to shed them any time soon. Her eyes reminded Iris of Barry's, but a lot more green whilst Barry's had more blue in it and hints of brown.

"What do you need?"

Iris let out a breath of relief she hadn't believed she was holding then sat back. "Barry needs help remembering something."

"Remembering what exactly?"

"His time in the speedforce. We believe it could give us answers in stopping your husband. We tried using a cerebral inhibitor that Cisco has alter-"

"That won't be no use, it could permanently damage his brain."

"That's why we want your help."

Marlize inhaled deeply as she thought about it. The long moment of silence was nerve wrecking for Iris as she watched the older woman decide whether or not she was willing to help save probably millions of lives, including Iris' family and team.

"There's experimental machines made purely to help stimulate the brain in remembering exactly what you need the patient to remember." She finally said.  Iris looked at her with hope as she nodded. "Though there's an extremely rare chance of it working and it's in a military base, only used by them."

Iris eyebrows flung up then creased as she tried to understand why Marlize would get her hopes up like that just to bring it down. "Okay, so can you make it?"

Marlize scoffed. "What do you think I am? A super genius?"

"Yes." She knew Marlize was only slightly bragging, it was the first time Iris saw someone as smart as Marlize actually be humble about it- well, beside's Barry.

Marlize shrugged with pride. "Even so, it's a race against time there's no way I will be able to build it in time and keep it a secret from my _mind reading_ husband, Mrs West-Allen, or have you forgotten?"

"No I haven't but you forget, I have a husband who can run faster than the speed of sound. I'm sure we're be able to provide you with whatever you need to build the machine."

Marlize shook her head. "I think there's a better, safer and quicker way but you'll have to trust me."

Though Iris was teaming up with the wife of their enemy she was reluctant to trust her fully and it showed on her face. Marlize sighed.

"Mrs. West-Allen, you either trust me or you fail trying to save this city. I'd hate to be you when you pick the wrong choice."

Iris huffed, "Fine, I'll trust you but I promise you if you try to double cross us it'll be the end of you."

Marlize simply rolled her eyes and went to open her purse. She reached in then pulled out a stick-it note and a pen. She quickly scribbled something down and stuck the note on the back of Iris' hand. She then held her hand and examined her rings with a tilted head.

"Beautiful stone, looks antique- grandmother's ring I assume?"

"Great-Grandmother." Iris corrected as she pulled her hand back.

Marlize slid her arm through her purse strap and got up. "He's a very lucky man that Barry. He should know how lucky he is to have a woman that would do anything for him."

"Trust me, he knows."

Marlize just smiled, a bit smug for Iris' liking. "Thank you for the coffee Mrs. West-Allen, it was lovely but not quite as lovely as a Caramel expresso." With a wink she turned and left. Iris pursed her lips, she was sure she had the order right. Guess there's more to Marlize Devoe than meets the eye.

She took a look down at the note and read what she had wrote. Finally they were getting somewhere.

 


End file.
